December's Song
by TheDeadliestAttraction
Summary: Edward Cullen has always hated Bella Swan for as long as he can remember. The cause however, may be to blame on an affair between their parents. But when Edward changes into a supernatural beast, and Bella is his intended, what can he do but love her? Will Edward be able to overcome his hatred, or Bella her anger? Read to find out more. Rated M for language, and future themes.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen had hated Bella Swan for as long as he could remember. The two had grown up together in the small town of Forks, where the community was small, and their open mindedness even smaller. He was a senior, just one year left to go before he could escape this prison. That seemed to be when everything went wrong, when the thing you wanted most was just within sight. He could already feel the diploma in his hand, his hand in the pocket of his robes wrapped around the keys to his Volvo. He'd be out of there before they could even finish reading the name right after his.

It wasn't that Edward hated his parents, to the contrary - he had wonderful family. Carlisle, the famed head surgeon of Forks. It seemed everyone had something nice to say about the blonde, blue eyed doctor. And Esme his wife, she was a beauty. She always had a smile that reached her chestnut eyes, it would melt anyone's heart. And her cooking was to die for! As anyone would expect from the Cullens, they'd been within the community for years, and it seemed with every generation a Cullen patriarch more promising than the last would spring to the top of the family.

But behind closed doors, perfect wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Edward knew that all too well. Knew it as soon as he'd walked through that doorway and seen redheaded Renee Swan attached to his father. They were already in the process of getting undressed, her blouse littered the floor along with his tie. He'd never seen his father so happy, his eyes brimming with excitement. He looked like a teenage boy on his way to losing his virginity. And Renee was the hot, all too compliant whore to take it.

But Carlisle wasn't a teenager. He was a middle aged man, he had a wife for Christ's sakes! And a son that was still staring open mouthed at the couple. Before Carlisle could even remove himself from the slut, Edward had slammed the door. He heard the footsteps racing down the hall, and there was nothing to do to stop his son. Glancing out the window, Carlisle had watched as the Volvo pulled out of the driveway and raced down the street.

Ever since that day, Edward had wanted to leave. Carlisle had tried many times to talk to him, talk him out of his dreams of freedom. But he wouldn't have it. He wouldn't be constrained by a man who couldn't even handle such carnal needs.. He hadn't told his mother of what had taken place that day. He didn't want to.. He couldn't bare the sight of the expression on her pretty face. Even if Carlisle wasn't the perfect man that he seemed, Esme was truly a wonderful mother with a heart of gold.

The sight of Renee Swan, her arms wrapped around his father's neck and lips begging for more had been what had burned Edward's hatred into him. At first he had merely disliked Bella because of her friends. The girl hung around with such annoying girls, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. All the girls did was spread rumors, and gossip. And then there was the Swan girl, she was at their beck and call. Jessica and Lauren were the hottest girls in school, boys drooled over them wherever they went.. But Bella.. she was just above ordinary.

Today would be the day things changed though. Today was Edward Cullen's seventeenth birthday. And whether he knew it or not, big things were about to happen. The supernatural world was calling, and whether Cullen wished to or not, he would be forced to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen lay in bed all night, staring at the ceiling. There was something about a birthday that got your stomach tied in knots. Staring out the window, he noticed it was a full moon. The moon reflected off of his green eyes, and outside toward something down below. The something watched him, before calling to the others. "Almost midnight," one of the somethings urged. Their leader nodded. "Yes, it won't be long now before young Edward joins us," the more elderly being hummed wisely. Edward found himself holding his alarm clock, staring at the digital red numbers as the clock changed from '11:59' to '12:00' that was exactly when things changed.

He couldn't explain what was happening to himself, his body tingled with warm. At first it wasn't unpleasant, it built in his belly before spreading across his skin. Soon the warm, gentle pressure became harder. The pain grew sharp, to the point he called out. Something was burning him... and he could do nothing but lie there as it did. In the face of the moon, the boy jerked upright into a sitting position. His lightly tanned skin began to morph. It felt like a nightmare, but Edward wasn't waking up from this. His nose lengthened, and his eyes grew bigger. He felt every bone within him shift. Disgusting creaks, and snaps filled the crisp night air. But the transformation wasn't over yet.

Shakily, Edward managed to pull himself out of bed. Maybe if he could get to his father.. As much as he hated the man, he was a doctor. But no, it seemed his body had other plans. As he reached out for the doorway, he collapsed. His feet and hands were now changing as well. The whole thing finally ended moments later, and the beast that was now Edward Cullen was left to breathe heavily on the floor. Closing his eyes, he reopened them to find everything more distinct. He could see colors in the night, not shades of grey. He could see it all as if it was daytime. Bringing himself to his feet, he walked slowly to the bathroom. His new legs were shaking, and he dared not glance down at the oversized paws that his feet had become. When he finally reached the bathroom, he raised his paws up to the sink, and dragged the rest of his upper half up with him so that he was standing on his hind legs.

In the mirror, there was no longer any bronze hair. The green eyes had even changed to amber. Edward was no longer anything human looking at all. Shaking his face and hoping to dislodge the image before him, he was perplexed to see nothing changed. Instead of becoming his six foot self, he was left to stare at a wolf. A wolf of normal size. There was nothing special about him. His fur was grey, like most regular wolves, his nose coal black and wet to the touch. At the image before him, the man yelped and fell back against the shower door. 'Snap out of it Edward, it's just a dream.. right? Just some odd birthday dream. Wake up now, wake up,' he told himself.

But Edward wasn't waking up. The longer he sat there in the bathroom floor, the more he understood. "Hello young one," a voice filled his ear. Turning around, Edward froze as a tall man stood in the doorway. He wasn't all that terrifying to look at. His face was kind, and at the most he was in his twenties. He, like Edward had green eyes. But his hair was black, and complexion pale. The man was staring at him, with what seemed like sympathy in his eyes. "Who... who are you?" Edward tried to ask, but instead of forming words, his voice filled the air in.. barks and growls. It surprised him even more than the changes. But he supposed it would make sense, if he was no longer human.. then his voice would no longer be human either.

"It's alright," the man comforted. As he stooped down until he was Edward's height, he realized the man wasn't very tall at all. At the most he was 5'6. He just appeared tall in comparison to the wolf.. The man placed his hand on Edward's head, and stroked his fur. He felt the urge to knock it off, to raise hell over something! After all.. he should be angry shouldn't he? He'd become a wolf.. and he had no idea why, nor how to feel about this change. "My name is Damien boy, I'm not here to hurt you," the man assured. Edward tried to reply again, but the man held a finger in front of his muzzle. "Shh, don't try to talk. Just let me explain to you," the man offered. Edward whined softly, but slowly relaxed as the man continued to stroke his head.

"You've obviously just gone through your first shift.. And for that, I offer my congratulations. This is a very special day for you Edward," the man murmured softly. His tone was soothing, and his kind eyes got it across all the better. "Your seventeenth birthday, the day of your first shift.. You appear to be a wolf. But our kind can be many things. We're shifters. A race wiped away by history, the aztec and the mayans revered us as gods. But now that the last of the indian tribes are dwindling, we're simply making it by. There used to be thousands of us Edward.. if you could have seen it..." the man trailed off. "Anyway, you've just come into your inheritance. I'm surprised honestly. The last Cullen to be a shifter appeared over three hundred years ago.. You're obviously a special one," Damien complemented. The wolf still remained silent as he'd been told. "Now to get to why you've shifted. All shifters shift at different points in their life. I myself shifted when I turned twenty-two," he offered.

"A shifter shifts the first time, soon after they've discovered their mate. My girl Sydney and I had known one another since we were toddlers. But, it wasn't until she saw me as a romantic interest that I shifted. We all have different animals for different reasons. Myself? Well I'm a panther. Rather odd truly, but I wouldn't wish for a better one. Our animals reflect our souls. When I was younger, I'd rather be out in the woods than exploring. I also had a temper problem. I'd lash out at anyone that dared offend me... Fitting for a panther. You though Edward as a wolf.. That shows you have strong emotions, but you hide yourself. Wolves are pack animals, but not until they find their mates. I suppose you'll find out who your own is very soon," Damien finished. As the last words fell from the man's mouth, a call of some sort came from the window. He stood at that, and began to make his way toward it. His leg looped over the side, and it was clear Damien was leaving.

Edward barked loudly, causing the man to look at him. The wolf motioned down at himself, as if asking how to shift back. "Oh, you don't," Damien merely answered with a chuckle. "Until you figure out who your mate is young Edward, you will be in that form. I'll see you very soon. But I'm afraid I must go now. My Sydney calls for me, and I must answer."

Edward was left to stand there as the man disappeared out the window. He was furious. Furious to be left alone in such a state. He didn't know what to do! How the hell was he supposed to go to school as a wolf? Much less find some girl and shack up with her! The whole situation made him sick.. He didn't want to face the day. But he knew he had to leave before his parents awoke. The man had said the last Culled had appeared over three hundred years ago.. No doubt his father had no idea about what he was.. And though he was his father, he still was a doctor. Doctors were amazed by anything they couldn't understand.. and with his luck, he'd become some scientific experiment! He already was a freak show.

The door was closed, and given he no longer had opposable thumbs, Edward figured he'd have to find a different way out. Looking toward the open window, he ducked his head out. It really wasn't that far of a jump, his room was only on the second floor of their three story home. He could probably make it safely... Or so he told himself. A tree sat across from the window.. Maybe if he jumped atop it he could make it safely down. Backing up, the wolf ran toward the window and soon soared out onto the limb. It seemed he'd gained a few skills with this odd wolfish body.

Bounding down the tree, he sighed as he came to a stop. 'Now to locate this girl so I can get to class!' he said to himself. Being a wolf was an odd thing. Few people gave him a second glance, it was almost as if they didn't notice him. Maybe this had something to do with being a shifter, he wasn't sure. He'd have to ask Damien if he ever saw the man again. Walking across the sidewalk, and looking around town he was disappointed that he'd yet to see this girl that was supposedly meant for him. After all, she'd have to be a beauty if she was fit for Edward Cullen! And he'd already spotted all of the girls that would be beautiful enough to suit his tastes.

He still held out hope though. Maybe this mate was a visitor that he'd just met yesterday, that would explain why the change had happened the night before. Yes.. a beautiful visitor.. Perhaps even a Brazilian. With a beautiful face, toned legs, and huge breasts. Yes, that would be a woman fit for Edward Cullen! He'd had many a conquest during his high school career, fueled mostly by his anger at his father. If Carlisle could sleep around with a slut, then why couldn't he with every? Every moral his upbringing had taught him, had gone out the window the moment he'd found out about his father's affair. He still kept his grades up though, he had no wish to grow up and be a homeless bum. He'd be successful, if only to spite his father by becoming more successful than he.

After circling town a few times, the wolf finally came to the conclusion that perhaps it would be a good idea to go to school. After all, maybe his mate was a student at Forks High School he'd yet to meet. He wouldn't be able to stand it if it were Lauren Mallory or Jessica Stanley. Sure they were good in the sack.. But he wouldn't want his children sharing any of the same genes that made those two airheads! Children.. why was he already thinking of children? The thought struck him odd. For as long as he could remember, the man hadn't wanted kids. Kids he could ruin like Carlisle had ruined him.. He wouldn't do that.. Wouldn't bring the awful Cullen name onto anyone else.. So why was he so hopeful to have them now?

Making his way down toward the school, the wolf sat out back next to the old picnic table most seniors fought over at lunch. He'd never noticed it before, but the whole area back behind the school smelled strongly of cigarettes, pot, and sex.. He shivered at the thought. He knew some of the sluts would do it anywhere.. But in the back of the school? That was ridiculous.

At the sound of the first bell, many that had been lingering around the back walked past the wolf and inside, never giving him a second glance. He stared intently at all the girls that walked past, willing them to be his mate. Well, any of the ones that met his standards. He was beginning to give up hope when a car pulled up at the back of the school. Jessica and Lauren climbed out. Immediately he turned his head away. If those either were his mates, he'd castrate himself just so he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life sleeping with such women. It'd be better than catching an STD, or getting either of them pregnant!

There seemed to be some sort of commotion going on. Jessica yelled something at Lauren, who yelled something at whoever was still in the car. Probably some poor freshmen they'd lured into bed with the both of them the night before. "Look Swan, if you don't get my paper done by third period, we're through. We're absolutely through! And the whole school will find out about daddy and mommy! Won't that be great? The Chief's wife the whore of the town, plastered on posters all over downtown. Poor Chief Swan would be crushed wouldn't he? Get that damn paper done! I don't care if you have to sit out here all day. Jessica and I will be going now! Have fun!" He almost felt bad for the girl. But another part of him just felt angry. How come she didn't stick up for herself? Who cared if the town found out about her mother? The Chief already had to be expecting something, that or the man was just plainly blind.

Edward watched as the girl made her way out of the car. She looked all around, probably making sure the slut twins were gone, before she scurried over toward the picnic table and sat down with a pile of books, and some paper. He watched as she worked away, before finally the girl glanced down at him. In that moment, Edward felt something burst within his chest. Bella Swan was his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward stared at Bella, for what seemed like an eternity before the girl finally spoke. "Hello puppy," she mused as she went to pet his head. He thought of biting her, just for spite. But even though he hated the girl.. it wasn't her damn fault that she was his mate. Maybe it could be undone anyway, he'd just have to ask Damien.. if the damned panther ever returned from wherever it was he and his mate had disappeared to. He didn't move as she stroked his head, but soon she turned her attention back to her paper. "It's weird, I didn't think there'd be any dogs back here. It stinks, and most of the time if any animals show up on campus the administrators call animal control.." she trailed off, biting the end of her pencil.

Edward couldn't help it as his eyes were drawn to the thing. How her lips curled over her teeth when she bit down. He could see those lips on him.. feel their warmth. He wondered if they were soft, they looked it. And they were the perfect shade of pink, a wonderful contrast to her pale skin. Maybe Swan wasn't too bad looking.. after all, she did have a nice rack. Maybe she just had to grow into her looks..

No. What was he thinking? Sitting here appraising the girl that he was somehow attached to. He felt sick to his stomach suddenly. Damien had said after he found his mate he'd be able to shift back to his human self. He wondered how that could be done, but the longer he thought of it, the more he realized perhaps he didn't want to shift back any time soon. After all, his clothes hadn't become part of his fur. He'd seen the torn shreds of fabric on the bedroom floor. That would mean whenever he did change back.. he'd be naked. He didn't exactly want Swan getting an eyeful of his goods.

They sat there, the two of them in odd peaceful silence for a few more moments until finally the girl stood. "All done," she mused as she held the papers up and stared at them. She grabbed a folder, and shoved them in, not paying a second thought to the wolf as she went inside Forks high school. "That your girl then?" a voice questioned. He glanced up to see a bird staring down at him. A very beautiful bird. It was small, and surprisingly its voice was female instead of male. Strange, from how Damien acted he thought only men could become animals. But maybe this bird wasn't a shifter...?

"Alice Brandon at your service," the bird tweeted away. It flew down from it's perch in the large oak tree that shaded the picnic table, and landed on the ground right in front of Edward. "Damien said for me to keep an eye on you... Since he and Sydney are a bit preoccupied at the moment. The girl is pretty no? I could help you win her. My Jasper always says I should keep out of matters such as this.. But I can't help feeling a connection to the girl. You're family already.. and she will be too after you two accept each other." God, did the thing ever shut up? Edward started to walk away from it, when the bird landed on his nose.

"Don't brush me off too quickly Eddie. I may look like a petulant little bird. But I can help you win the girl. You may think that it'll be easy to woo her, since you always thought her so plain in your human life. But you know nothing of what she's been through. Damien makes us keep tabs on all the prospective mates. We can't interfere.. only watch. But I've been dying to get to actually meet her. Bella's a sweet heart, you best treat her right," the bird went on. "I also can't wait to dress her up! Jazz and I can double date with you two," she offered. Edward just shook her off.

Her voice was annoying.. so much like a fairy's. It was beginning to give him a headache, and really he just wanted to get far away from campus. Perhaps even go back home and crawl into bed.. Pretend it was all a dream. Wouldn't that be better than facing all of it? His life was in shambles again.. this time not because of his father. But still because of the blasted Cullen name.

"I can teach you how to shift back!" the bird offered. That caught his attention. Maybe she'd prove to be useful just yet. "And how Miss Brandon, do you propose I shift back?" Edward asked, his voice was still barks but it seemed the bird could understand him. "Let's return to your house so you have clothes. Then I can show you how to shift. I won't myself of course! Jazz would have a heart attack. He didn't even want me to talk to you, silly jealous man!" the bird twittered. Edward didn't speak to her again as they walked back toward his home. Carlisle's car was gone, that was good. He wasn't sure if his mother was working today.. But he had hopes that she was. That way she wouldn't have to put up with this mess.. Or any woman Carlisle decided to bring to bed that afternoon.

He'd never told his mother about the affair. He didn't see a point in it. It would only crush her.. And being naive would keep her smile. It seemed Carlisle hadn't admitted to anything either. The woman went about everyday the same as she always had. She never had to feel the pain of betrayal that burned through Edward's veins. Wouldn't her's be more painful anyway? It would sear her heart.. and even though Edward had long locked his away.. He couldn't stand to never see his mother love again. He knew she loved Carlisle.. and maybe some part of the twisted man still cared for her. So he wouldn't ruin whatever charade their family existed as now. Esme would only think that Edward's hatred for his father stemmed from becoming a reckless teenager. And Carlisle's troubled eyes could easily be written off as stress from his hard career.  
"Here we are right? Your room?" Alice twittered as she flew up toward the open window and went inside. Edward himself was surprised at how easily he climbed the tree and jumped inside. It seemed being a wolf did have it's perks... But he much rather preferred being himself.

"Right, so first what we need to do is find you some clothes.." the bird trailed off and fluttered toward his closet. The door was already slightly open, so she had no trouble flying within. Edward lay down on the bed, not minding her going through his things. There wasn't much to see, anything that was truly personal he kept in his car. That way none of Carlisle's whores could taint it should they stumble into his room by mistake. The bird soon called him over though, unable to lift the clothes. She swung on the hangers until a pair of jean and a shirt dropped. "Alright," she breathed as she fluttered toward Edward's headboard and remained perched upon it.

"Picture yourself as Edward Cullen. How do your hands look? How do they work? How does your face look when you glance in the mirror? How do your teeth feel when you chew a piece of gum?" Alice went on. Edward did as she instructed, and soon found himself lying nude on the floor. "See you later Eddie." the bird tweeted before she disappeared out the window. Edward didn't mind her going, she after all, had just been an annoying bird.

When he finished dressing, he glanced at himself in the mirror. She wasn't half bad at picking out clothes. He was dressed in a pair of dark, almost black navy jeans and a crimson button down. Slipping on some shoes, he sighed and sat down on his bed. Now what was he to do? Whenever he thought of the Swan girl, a pang filled his chest. It felt like he needed to be with her.. Like they were the last two people on Earth.. He just wanted to love her. In his eye that was all he saw, the two of them going to the movies, going on dates, going to buy a house, having kids. Shit, he even pictured two graves right next to each other with both of their names on them.

Shaking his head he sighed. He was Edward Cullen! Edward Cullen didn't care for date, he was lucky if he even caught the name of a woman before he took her to bed.. So why was this girl all he could think about? He wouldn't do anything about it. Swan would be an ugly duckling forever, and he deserved better! If he couldn't convince himself of this sober, perhaps he'd be able to drunk! He often frequented the local night club, Twilight. The bouncer there Emmett McCarty had done him more than a few favors over the years... It would be good to get out. After all, it was his birthday. A time for celebration, and getting hooked up with women far more glorious than Bella Swan.

After it was all decided, the man got up and went to grab the keys to his car. Edward drove to the club at eighty at least, ready to get all of this mess out of him. Maybe if he got drunk enough he'd be able to pawn it all off as some dream. It did seem dream like enough.. from the talking animals to an attraction to a woman as plain as Bella Swan.

When he got to the club, he threw the keys to his Volvo at the valet. Emmett, as always waited at the door and let him in with not more than two words. The feeling of the club was electric, and he could feel it going into his veins as he walked toward the bar and ordered a drink. "Anything in particular for tonight darling?" the beautiful blonde who was working the bar questioned. Edward shook his head. "No Tanya, nothing in particular. It is my birthday though, so perhaps something special," he requested silkily. The woman giggled, and quickly fetched his drink. He looked old enough to be twenty-one, and with the bar's don't ask policy, it was easy enough for him to make out like he was.

He was just beginning to enjoy himself, watching a few of the girls dancing. He found himself attracted in particular to one of the scantily clad brunettes. Standing, he made his way over to her a she walked off the stage, and grabbed her arm. The chocolate eyes that met him had him bristling. Like mother like daughter eh? He should have known from the moment he'd met her the girl would be trouble.

* * *

Next update will probably be next weekend I have school all next week, and Thanksgiving break is really what gave me the opportunity to start this story in the first place. Look for a next update Friday or Saturday. I may be able to post sooner than that, but I doubt it given all the work I'll probably have. Thanks for understanding. And to all of you who left reviews, I thank you especially. It makes me want to write even more whenever I see people take an interest in something I've come up with. Until next weekend.

- TheDeadliestAttraction.


End file.
